conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Union
Pre-History (3000 BCE - 0 BCE) The earliest signs of human life on Irenatta was in 3000 BCE, as that is the earliest example human artifacts found on the continent. This finding was of clay pottery. Archaeological records and artifacts show that bronze and gold working was discovered in Irenatta in 2300 BCE. Archaeological records and artifacts show that iron working and metallurgy was discovered in Irenatta in 1000 BCE. The Founding (0 CE - 50 CE) In 0 CE, the first known city, Minna Turre was built. There is no historical record from this time, but a few accounts as to the founding of the city. It is said that the city, which took 50 years to complete, was the first true settlement in Irenatta, where human civilization spread out from it. The Age of Enlightenment (50 CE - 450 CE) The Age of Enlightenment is characterized by the continued growth of the sciences, the arts, and of nature-based religions. In 100 CE, waterwheels were invented to mechanize a number of jobs, such as for agricultural mills, lumber mills, and other processes. One benefit of this was the use of such technology to create a printing press that could mass produce literature. The first mechanical clock, run off of a water wheel was built in 150 CE. In 200 CE, the use of steam has been standardized for use in public bathes and the heating of public buildings. In 250 CE, the first steam generator was built to power machinery In 300 CE, the Library of Enlightenment was built to hold the collective knowledge of mankind. In 400 CE, the land became covered in aqueducts, connecting cities to fresh water sources. The Era of the First Kingdom (450 CE - 750 CE) The Era of the First Kingdom consists of the rise, reign, and fall of the First Kingdom. The Rise of the Kingdom of Minna Turre (450 CE - 500 CE) In 450 CE, gun powder was invented by merchants in Minna Turre. By 500 CE, Minna Turre created the first cannons were built, firing iron balls at long distances. The distance it fired was 100 meters. The advent of this invention led to Minna Turre using this invention to invade the other city-states of Irenatta. The war lasted for 25 years, until Minna Turre conquered the entire continent. The death toll of this war was 200,000 soldiers and an unknown number of civilians. The Reign of the First Kingdom (500 CE - 700 CE) The Kingdom of Minna Turre lasted for 200 years. This kingdom established a unified language and religion. A uniform method of justice was also created and used to create a national blood sport, where criminals fought to the death. The Fall of the First Kingdom (700 CE - 750 CE) In the year 700 CE, the Kingdom of Minna Turre came under civil war, when many citizens became angered over how its ruler was running the nation. The resulting civil war lasted for 50 years, until the Four Great Kingdoms were established in the Treaty of Minna Turre. The Era of the Four Kingdoms (750 CE - 1250 CE) The Four Great Kingdoms are Toyya, Neetta, Lota, and Jirna. These four kingdoms existed for 500 years. As a part of the Treaty of Minna Turre, each nation was allowed a defensive force, but most efforts were to be put into scientific advancement. The main power of this treaty was due to the nature of the lands themselves, making it difficult to transport troops between islands. Some revolutionary discoveries during this era included mathematical discoveries such as Algebra and Geometry, scientific discoveries, such as chemistry, astronomy, Discoveries such as solar-centrism and round-earth, and many philosophical theories. One defining aspect of this time period was the discovery of high-strength concrete, using a mixture of natural materials. This discovery was made in 900 CE. The Fall of the Four Kingdoms (1200 CE - 1250 CE) In 1250 CE, the Four Kingdoms broke out into war with the advent of Land Ships, ships that could sail in water, but could operate as a base and supply station when low tide withdrew the water from between the islands. Alexander Lyon, a Saint of the Toyya military (the highest military and religious rank in Toyya), became famous for his battle tactics and use of Land Ships during war. Above all, Saint Lyon was an accomplished politician and negotiator. Using his army of loyal soldiers, he forced the Four Kingdoms to reunite into the Second Kingdom. The Era of the Second Kingdom: Irenatta (1250 CE - 1500 CE) The Era of the Second Kingdom covers the rise, reign, and transformation of Irenatta. The Founding of Irenatta (1250 CE - 1300 CE) Saint Lyon United the Four Kingdoms under his military banner. He united the kingdoms under the philosophy of Unionism, a Nationalist Federalist ideology. In 1300 CE, Saint Lyon officially declared the establishment of the United Federalist States of Irenatta. The Renaissance of Irenatta (1300 CE - 1500 CE) The Renaissance of Irenatta was a time of great scientific advancement. In 1325 CE, the first ironclad warship was built. This warship was essentially a steam powered Land Ship covered in iron plating. In 1350 CE, Irenatta University was founded. In 1400 CE, the first steam powered locomotive was built, along with a rail network that crossed the entirety of irenatta. In 1450 CE, the Artillery shell was invented. Alongside an improvement on canons to be made out of more mechanical parts and better metallurgy, artillery shells were no longer spherical, but rather flat on the area end and pointed in the front end. This increased the range of artillery to 10 km. The Beginning of a Democracy (1500 CE) In 1500 CE, the government declared itself a representative democracy, establishing a constitution and a Senate. The Era of Democracy (1500-1800) The Era of Democracy was a period of civil and spiritual growth, as the nation no longer was ruled by a monarch, but rather by the people. In 1550 CE, rifles were invented. This invention lead to it being adopted as the primary armament for soldiers. In 1600 CE, the largest sewage system and water distribution station in Irenatta was built, using steam powered pumping stations. In 1650 CE, anti-ship guns and bunkers were built all along the coasts of Irenatta to protect against potential invasions. The Rise of Industry (1700 CE - 1800 CE) The rise of industrialism occurred in the 1700's, where massive industrialism and mass production arose in society. This caused the rise of collective bargaining and Citizenship. The Union Era (1800-1850) In 1800, the name of the country was changed to the Union of Saint Lyon. This occurred after a revival of the Unionism ideology occurred. In 1840, a treaty was signed with Seachia. The Treaty, known as the Eight Point Treaty, has the following points, (1) territorial waters shall extend up to 50 km from the median shoreline, in which the possessing nation has full control; (2) each nation may have sole economic control over an additional 350 km from territorial waters; (3) Each nation may share economic use in, and passage through, the Alexander Ocean; (4) All islands more than 400 km from the shoreline of the main continent, not otherwise owned by an existing nation, shall be considered shared territory of all nations party to this treaty; (5) No nation may use piracy or pirates as a proxy or extension of ones own force or will; (6) In the interest of peace, all signatories shall be required to trade with all other signatories in some capacity, including the establishment of a mutual trade zone in each signatory; (7) Each signatory must participate in some level of diplomacy and contact with all other signatories; and, (8) As a sign of faith, no personnel acting as representative or diplomat, nor in general attendance to any diplomatic meeting, event, or function between signatories, may carry any weapon or explosive, excluding a small number of security personnel, and excluding decorative or ceremonial arms or arms being presented as gifts. In 1850, industrialization became both a science and an art, with massive advances in chemistry and engineering. Many scientists would hold demonstrations of their new technologies and discoveries in public forums. In 1850, the constitution was rewritten to reflect the new age of Unionism. insert era name here (1850-1930) The Industrial Era is characterized by an explosion in industrialism and industrial products. In 1850, the National Rail System was built to allow for easy passage between the islands of Irenatta. In 1860, every building in Irenatta was given access to electricity and plumbing. In 1865, the first machine gun was built under contract with the government. In 1875, two popular inventions were first introduced, the telephone and movies. This led to the founding of the National Telephone Network and the National Motion Picture Archive in 1880. In 1880, the automobile was invented, followed by the airplane in 1900. In 1895, the radio was invented, leading to the creation of the National Radio Broadcasting Service (NRBS). The National Water Distribution and Sewer System was completed in 1905, followed by the National Power Distribution System in 1907, in order to provide access to utilities to the entirely of Irenatta. The Nuclear Era (1930-1960) The USL discovered nuclear power in 1945, and detonated its first nuclear weapon in an underground bunker in 1955, a weapon which yielded at 25 kilotons. In 1953, the USL developed its first jet aircraft. In 1955, the USL started Project Father, following a ballistics approach to early space technology development. The Technological Era (1960-2000) The Technological Era is characterized by an explosion in technological and digital advancement. In 1960, the first Cellphone was used, giving way to the National Wireless Communications System (NWCS) in 1965. The NWCS built upon the network first created by the NRBS. In 1965, the Union Computing Device (UCD) became the first true computer built in the USL. During this era, human civilizations outside of Irenatta first came into contact with the USL. The Millennial Era (2000-2019) The Colonial Era (2020-Present) In 2020, the colonies of Rutnatta to the south, Namnatta to the west, Masnatta to the east, and Satnatta to the north were established, when the USL gained possession of four independent ports.